Various known moisture gauges are indeed scientific marvels. The problem, however, is that such moisture gauges are too delicate to withstand the hard knocks of the environment, or too complicated to be serviced or understood by field personnel. The basic object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation gauge that is extremely simple in construction and operation. More particularly, an object of this invention is to improve upon the structure of my U.S.A. Pat. No. 3,443,420.
In my prior patent, there is disclosed a laterally exposed wick that releases moisture in roughly the same manner that moisture is released from the soil, and as a function of wind, humidity, intensity and duration of sunshine, temperature, etc. Accordingly, the height of the reservoir from which the wick draws roughly indicates the moisture condition of the adjacent soil. The wick itself deteriorates; it's capillary action is not independent of the height of the water in its reservoir; it is easily dislodged.